


Potter Playtime Pals

by Rice-Ball247 (Koibito247)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koibito247/pseuds/Rice-Ball247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better get that Barbie doll," Harry breathed, pushing Draco back down. Poor Draco was just playing innocently with his dolls, err... action figures, and Harry had to barge in! DMHP slash kinda crackish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter Playtime Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Rice-Ball247: Please note that this is completely stupid and completely random (as in, completely out of nowhere) and there's no plot, nor is their any basis for this. It's just... random.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or Ken and Barbie.

Harry barged into Draco's room, shocking the tighty-whities off him.

"No, no, no, no, no! You're doing it all wrong, fool!" Harry screeched, reaching for the two dolls. He grabbed Ken in one hand and Barbie in the other. Draco began to protest, his face contorting with sadness.

"Ry, what are you doing? I was playing with-"

"Nah! Uh-uh-uh!" Harry interrupted, pointing the Barbie doll threateningly at Draco each time he tried to object. Harry stared at the doll in his hands, the blonde hair (brushed meticulously by Draco every day) reached Barbie's buttocks at least. Harry frowned as he felt the artificial blonde hair brush his skin. "Wrong, Draco."

Draco pouted and Harry raised an eyebrow at him before promptly hurtling the Barbie doll out the open window. Draco screamed as his beloved doll disappeared beyond the ledge and he went up to get it. Harry's eyes flashed and before Draco knew it, he was on the floor, face up with Harry's foot planted firmly on his chest.

"Wrong. Now watch."

And to Draco's surprise, Harry pulled out another Ken doll from his painfully tight jeans. Draco gawked. Whether it was because Harry had a Ken doll in his jeans (much less owned one) or because it was  **how**  Harry had gotten them to fit in his jeans, it didn't matter. Draco's jaw hit the floor. Well, his chest anyway, since he was lying down.

Harry smirked as he took his foot off Draco's chest and straddled Draco's hips. Draco struggled to sit upwards, using his elbows to prop him up and stay steady. Harry squirmed a bit on Draco's chest and the boy on the bottom swore he nearly passed out from the friction.

"Watch, bitch, and learn from the master," Harry sneered as he held the two Ken dolls and mashed their plastic faces together. Draco felt the heat rising in his body. He struggled to buck Harry off but for some reason, the lightweight boy had suddenly got heavier. Harry smirked again when he saw Draco's face flush a dark shade of red and he leaned down to meet Draco's face. His lips teased Draco, ghosting over his skin, coming close but never touching.

"Better get that Barbie doll," Harry breathed, pushing Draco back down before standing up and dropping the two dolls, err…  _action figures_  on his chest. Draco watched as Harry left his room and he glanced down at the two figurines in his hands. Draco smirked to himself before turning to the window and throwing them both out.

"Sayonara! Harry, you bitch! Wait up! Master, you still have much to teach me!"


End file.
